


Hunted or Hunters?

by Resistant_Raisin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Beta'd, Crossover, Major Spoilers for Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resistant_Raisin/pseuds/Resistant_Raisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When our favorite butler and master get "captured" by a few hunters and an angel, they decide to play a painful game and get a free meal or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are All Demons Douchebags?

The hot Nebraskan sun beat down on the pair of demons standing in the parking lot of a mall.

Squinting against the bright rays of sun, Ciel looked up at the cloudless and clicked his tongue. "I could have sworn that it was pouring just a few minutes ago. What type of weather is this?" he complained to his butler with a slow, frustrated shake of his head.

"This region is known for its "bipolar" climate," Sebastian dutifully answered.

"Hmph, I don't like it. We should visit some other state. How about Oregon? Isn't that supposed to be... less bright?"

"I suppose it is, Young Master; apparently it rains very often there."

"Ah, blast it all. Why can't we just go somewhere with a decent climate?"

"We have just arrived. Why not acquire some lighter clothes and stay for at least a little while, see what this state has to offer?"

Removing his gaze from the sky, Ciel flashed his butler a suspicious look. "Are you defying me, Sebastian?" He eyes narrowed when Sebastian gave a small smile in return, easily recognized as fake for he had known the demon for centuries.

"I am merely offering an alternate plan," Sebastian innocently defended.

After a moment of thought, the youngest demon snapped back, "Fine, I suppose we can stay in this bloody place for a little while. But if the weather gets any brighter or any more troublesome, we're leaving."

"Of course, Young Master."

**xXx**

"Hey, Dean! Get this-"

"Shhhhhh!" Dean hissed, cutting off his brother. He lazily rolled his head to look at Sam while putting a finger to his lips. "I'm in the zone, man. I ran out of quarters so I've only got thirty seconds of this heaven."

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Dean from over the screen of his laptop, anxiously shifting in the plastic chair at the motel room's beaten desk. "Dude, I really don't care about that vibrating bed. You're wasting all of our money."

Adjusting the position of his shoulders, Dean burrowed deeper into massaging bed and threw an arm over his eyes. "You're just jealous!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the bed abruptly stilled, earning a curse from the hunter.

"Now that you're back on earth," Sam huffed, gesturing to his bright computer screen, "we can go to our next stop: Nebraska. If we hurry we can get there in a few hours and-"

"Wait,  _Nebraska_?" Dean made a face as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Like Redneck, middle of nowhere, Children of the Corn , The Stand, _Nebraska_?"

"No, the Nebraska on Mars." Sam scoffed sarcastically. " _Yes_ , that Nebraska. There's been strange storms circling over this small town up in the northeast corner; the town's practically flooded one minute and then it's nice and sunny the next.  _And_  loads of power outages have been reported there too. There's definitely some paranormal stuff going on over there. If it's a demon we can probably get some information out of 'em."

"Alright then," the eldest Winchester hollered excitedly as he jumped up from the bed and began to gather their belongings, tossing the items scattering the room into worn duffle bags. "Let's get going. I wanna get me some pie before we leave."

Sam shook his head and sputtered a short, airy laugh. "The Apocalypse is upon us and you're still thinking about pie?"

"Damn straight!"

"Heh, I'd be worried if you didn't."

**xXx**

"Sebastian, do we have to be in such attire?" Ciel whined, eyeing his clothing with distaste.

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian answered with a deep chuckle. "You must learn to blend in with the times. I do believe we already had this conversation earlier."

The youngest demon slumped his shoulders slightly as they walked through the crowded food court, carefully maneuvering around the patrons and mysterious food and beverage spills. He was immensely regretting his decision to allow his butler to dress him.

He wore a white and dark blue striped shirt under an unbuttoned black vest that accentuated his small frame, tan khaki shorts reaching just reached just above his knees, and a pair of dark blue vans that matched the knitted beanie loosely placed on his head. Sebastian on the other hand,sported a white shirt with some sort of gold design across one shoulder that suspiciously looked like a cross, a pair of slightly distressed jeans, and a pair of black boots with many straps across the front. Tossed over his right forearm that bent toward his chest, Sebastian held both of their jackets; a light black one for Ciel and a black leather one for Sebastian.

To Ciel, it seemed that the closer to the bustling mall's exit they got, the more constricting his clothes became. He wasn't sure why, and he absolutely wasn't going to ask his butler about this strange feel, so he merely tugged at the bottom hem of his shirt to pull the suffocating away from his throat. Only when the two demons left the sounds of the food court as the one of the mall's many glass doors shut behind them did Ciel finally feel slightly less smothered by his clothes. Only slightly.

As he took a moment once again to stop and stretch the collar of his shirt away from his neck and pulled his pants farther down his legs, he was roughly knocked over. He stumbled backward a few clumsy steps before Sebastian caught him, and gently straightened and stood him back up.

With a sharp glare, he snapped at the burly man whose elbow ran into his shoulder. "Oi! A little accident is fine, but at least apologize! Don't just walk away!"

The young male walking beside the man who had knocked the youngest demon over, put a hand to his companion's chest and pointed in the demons' direction. "Uh, Dean..."  
"Huh? What, Sam?" 'Dean' replied dumbly, shaking his head to free himself from his daze. Turning around to look in the direction 'Sam' pointed at, a look of realization crossed his face.

Ciel accepted the man's half-hearted "sorry" with a tch of annoyance before muttering grumpily to himself, "Bloody Americans..."

**xXx**

As soon as the towering man and the short boy were out of sight and the pair of hunters entered the mall, Sam smacked Dean upside his head. "Dude, that kid's got more manners that you.  _And_  he looked about ready to chew you out."

Dean rubbed the new tender spot at the back of head and shot his brother a glare with a small 'hmph.'

"Well,  _excuse me,_  but I was a little preoccupied with the EMF to notice Little High and Mighty," Dean snapped.

"Wait. The EMF?" Sam questioned, a look of confusion flashing across his face. "Isn't that supposed to be in the car?"

"Yeah, but I forgot it in my pocket." To prove his point, Dean allowed the corner of the instrument to peek out of his coat's pocket. "That things was vibrating like _crazy_."

"I guess, we got our demons," Sam commented with a small, thoughtful frown. "That was... surprisingly easy..."

"Eh, it's good enough for me."

"... You know this means we've gotta skip lunch and deal with this."

"Nooooooooo!"

With an exasperated roll of his eyes, Sam grabbed Dean's upper arm and steered his whining brother back outside. "Let's go, dude."

**xXx**

Ciel's scowl did not fade as he watched the two rough-looking men enter the mall and walk out of sight. Without removing his steel gaze, he hesitantly took a step away from the shopping center, but didn't take another.

"Sebastian," the boy mumbled to his butler, "I have a strange feeling about those men."

Sebastian nodded slightly and followed his charge's gaze to the door of the mall. "You did- do seem rather anxious at the moment."

Ciel tore his stare from the mall and directed it at Sebastian. " _What_  do you mean 'did'?"

The youngest demon's lips twisted even further when his butler gave a small, knowing smile. Sometimes he really did hate being a turned-demon, or demon created from a human. Somehow the rules that bound the two together had altered a bit; now for example, instead of having to obey any order or answer any question that Ciel tossed at Sebastian, the butler didn't have to follow every command that was given to him. Sebastian could simple choose not to follow them, if the situation was not potentially dangerous that is. Though the eldest usually followed orders out of habit, he would sometimes choose not to just to aggravate Ciel.

Taking full advantage of this loophole, Sebastian simply shrugged in response.

Not wanting to be defied even further, Ciel changed the topic. "I want you to find out who those two men are. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes... That's an order."

This time being compelled by their contract, Sebastian nodded and dipped into a shallow bow. "Yes, My Lord."

In the blink of an eye, the butler disappeared.

After a few moments of staring at the spot where Sebastian just stood, Ciel deeply sighed. A sudden sense of boredom struck him and he looked at his surroundings as if something entertaining would sudden appear. Disappointed, his stiffly strolled down the outside of the mall to a relatively shady spot along the back side. With an irritated click of his tongue, he crossed his arms and leaned against the rough concrete building. After shifting his shoulders in a futile attempt to get into a more comfortable position, he gave up and closed his eyes, allowing his head to gently thump backwards.

Just as he was on the brink of dozing off- a luxury he often indulged in- the quiet sound of feet walking caught his attention. Peeking open an eye, he coolly maintained his composure. After centuries of practice, he perfected his acting skills; ergo not moving an inch from his position as the two men from earlier approached.

Dean and Sam, if Ciel recalled correctly, anxiously glanced around themselves and kept their hands buried in their pockets. The demon knew that look and was immediately set on edge. If they tried anything hairy he would bolt as fast as he could, another downside of being a turned-demon: powers like strength and speed did not apply to him.

"Come to harass a kid again?" Ciel taunted, lazily looking up at them through half-closed eyes as they stopped a foot away from him.

"Actually,  _he_  came to formally apologize," Sam replied, gesturing to Dean.

"Yeah, sorry about that run-in earlier," Dean reassured, rocking on his heels. "No hard feelings?"

Ciel skeptically glared at the hand offered to him. He gave the shorter man one last judgmental look before shaking his hand. "I suppose- GAH!"

Before Ciel could even get the chance to run, Dean yanked him forward. A strong arm wrapped around his middle while another yanked around his neck, cutting his scream and air circulation off.

**xXx**

Sebastian snapped open his pocket watch for a second time in the last five minutes, something that completely annoyed him. With a grunt of disapproval, he closed the watch and returned it to the front pocket of his pants.

If his master hadn't arrived at the designated spot yet, then he certainly wouldn't arrive later. Sebastian was suspicions that Ciel had gotten caught up in something dark and troublesome. Again.

Turning his back to the glaring sun, Sebastian broke into an inhumanly fast sprint, a blur to anyone who happened to catch a glimpse of him. The bordering state of South Dakota was his destination. If his hunch was correct, he'd have to pay a visit to a certain friend of a certain pair of young brothers.

**xXx**

The world was warm and hazy when Ciel regained consciousness. Through drooping eyes and sticky lashes, he could make out sunlight illuminating a collage of earthy colors. As his vision and mind cleared he realized that the colors composed the rotting walls of an empty, spacious room. The brown timber that made up the floor and walls was only disrupted by the orange and green mold speckling the room, and a vibrant red pentagram crudely drawn on the floor beneath him.

He attempted to move forward- to leave this strange place- but found he was stuck. More specifically, tied up. A pair of handcuffs hung loosely around his right wrist and connected him to the arm of the wooden chair he was confined in. Thick, itchy bundles of burlap rope strapped his other arm and both of his ankles to the chair.

A grunt of surprise and anger escaped Ciel as he once again attempted to remove himself from his bonds. He started to call out as he wrestled in the chair, rocking the furniture back and forth with the movement. "Oi! Somebody get me out of here! If it's you lot from earlier, I swear I'll-"

His yelling was cut off when the only door in the room, which was placed on his left, slammed open. Just as he had suspected, the two men from earlier lumbered in, a new man in a trench coat following after them.

The one named Dean, if Ciel remembered correctly, was wearing an annoyed scowl

"Yeesh, don't get you're panties in a knot, Sleeping Beauty," he remarked as he began to rummage for something in his pockets.

Ciel returned the scowl and snide comment with his own. "TWO problems with that sentence:  _One_ , unless your vision is as low as your IQ, I am a  _male_.  _Two_ , this _isn't_  what I would call a castle. Honestly, you're probably the first kidnapper I've ever dealt with that hasn't had any class."

"Sorry to disappoint," Dean scoffed, finding whatever he was looking for in his pockets and pulling it out. It was a medium-sized vial with a cork stopper, filled to its max with some sort of clear liquid. He turned back to the other two men, "Are ya'll ready for this?"

Sam let out a quiet snicker as if he just been told an inside joke, but still nodded. The other dark haired man nodded as well, grim look never wavering.

"Wait just a bloody minute," Ciel snarled, not revealing any of the panic that crept in the back of his mind. " _Who_ are you and  _what_ do you want with me?" All the males froze at this- one out of anticipation and three out of confusion.

"...You don't know who we are?" Sam questioned as he waved the small, worn book he pulled from his coat in his right hand. "You don't know _us_?"

The demon shook his head and matched their incredulous looks. "Would I be asking if I did know?"

Sam gestured to himself, Dean, and the unnamed man. "Aren't we on your guys's Most Wanted list?"

"'Your guys's?' Who are you associating me with?"

"You guys- demons." Sam answered, only to be meet with a blank look from Ceil.

Dean sputtered out a short laugh of disbelief. "You really aren't in Hell's little loop are you, kid?"

Ciel rolled his eyes with a sigh, growing bored. "Look, as much fun as it is to play twenty questions with you baboons, I would rather learn what you want from me so I can get out of this manky place."

"Well... we were going to nab some information from you about this whole Apocalypse crap..."

"Apocalypse?"  
"...But you obviously don't know squat. So, exorcising you it is."

"Wait-"

Before Ciel could get out another word, Dean flicked his wrist and sent a splash of water from the vial and onto his face. The demon cringed at the mild burning sensation. It felt like the time when Agni accidentally dropped his mixture of spices on him. Sam and the unnamed man both began reciting something in Latin. Though Ciel knew the language he couldn't decipher what they were saying, for as soon as the words hit his ears his mind went scrambling; the world became a concoction of colors; the sensation of a fist making contact pounded his head and his gut.

**xXx**

Dean had took it upon himself to put a stop to his brother's pacing.

"Hey, Sammy!" He called to his brother across the room, taking long strides back and forth by the only window. "Get worked up like that ain't gonna help, so why don't you just come back over here."

Sam had stopped in mid-step to look at his brother dubiously, but after a moment he complied and returned to where Dean and Castiel were, side-stepping the source of his anxiety.

"What should we do?" the youngest Winchester questioned, gesturing to the unconscious child-demon in the center of the room. "Nothing's working on him- salt, reciting, holy water. We can't afford to have a new kind of demon- one that'll possibly be used against us- this close to our deadline."

The three men each took a moment stare at the demon, their thoughts a whirlwind of contemplation.

"Perhaps we need another opinion," Cas suggested, breaking the pregnant silence that hung among them.

Dean nodded in agreement and pulled out his cellphone. "I'll give Bobby a call, he'll be our best bet." As if on cue, his phone rang, blasting _Enter Sandman_. "Hello? Bobby? We were just talking about you. Listen-" He cut off mid-sentence, frozen in horror.

Castiel and Sam immediately rushed to his side. "Dean, what's wrong?"

**xXx**

"My apologizes, but I had to borrow your companion's cellular device for a moment," Sebastian spoke calmly into the phone, interrupting Dean. He took a moment to glance down at the man he held a gun to. "I do believe you have something of mine."

Dean snarled his next words. "I swear to God, if you lay one finger on him-"

"Then I believe we are at a stalemate- an agreement if if you must. I assure you no harm will come to my hostage if no harm comes to yours."

"I'm assuming you want your little toy?"

"Quite so... Would you be so kind as to put my young master on the phone?"

"Why should I do that?"

"I assure you that have much more to lose than I do, so I suggest you do as I say."

There was a pause, as if the hunter was mentally analyzing Sebastian's threat. "...Fine."

Sebastian waited patiently as scuffing noises and muffled voices came from the phone, making it obvious that the device was being passed around not very gently. When the noise stopped, a weak, familiar voice spoke.

"S-Sebast...ian?"

"Good afternoon, Young Master. Do be patient and hang on a little longer. Now, I assume that you "hunters" have put it on speaker, so listen up. Bring my lord to Bobby Singer's home and I shall leave this drunk unharmed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love Nebraska. It's deserted creepiness makes great book settings." -Probably Stephen King at some point in time.
> 
> ...Yeah, it's true. Any fellow Nebraskans agree with me?
> 
> So... In this fic I decided that Ciel (and maybe Sebastian) should be a little OOC; because, really, it's been 100+ years, he's got to have changed a bit.
> 
> (If there are any issues, please inform me as I am new to this site.)


	2. Quick! Get Your Personal Jesus For The Low Low Price Of Your Soul! (Limited Time Warranty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our favorite butler and master get "captured" by a few hunters and an angel, they decide to play a painful game and get a free meal or two.

"Good afternoon, Young Master. Do be patient and hang on a little longer. Now, I assume that you "hunters" have put the phone on speaker, so listen up. Bring my lord to Bobby Singer's home and I wll leave this drunk unharmed."

With that last ultimatum, the line went dead.

If Ciel wasn't already free from his lethargic state, he certainly was now.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean roared, waving his cell phone around as if resisting the urge to throw it against the wall. "That-"

"Calm down, Dean," Sam ushered sternly, fight his habit of running his hands through his hair. The nervous tick would only fuel his brother's.

"Calm down?! Sam, that damn demon's got Bobby! How can I calm down?!"

" _Hey_ , it's not like something like this hasn't happened before-"

"Well, not with an immune demon," Dean shot back, throwing his hands in the air.

" _Look_ , all we have to do is return the kid and everything will be safe-"

Sam was cut off by an obnoxiously loud groan. Looking towards the worse, the brothers and angel saw Ceil making the loud noise, head rolled back in annoyance.

"Can we get this over with," he sighed as his head returned upright. "I do not want to be in this distasteful place any longer than necessary."

"Shut your trap, you little brat," Dean snapped, jabbing a finger towards him. "We call the shots here, not you-"

"That is as far from the truth you could get," Ceil retorted. His gaze darkening into an intent stare, an unnerving look for a young face. "You have far more to lose than I do."

" _Dude_ , I'm not the one tied to a chair."

"Allow me to enlighten you, hm? Your companion is in the hands of an ancient demon. You cannot kill me or my butler With six words and I could have you dead. You're on a tight schedule.  _Must_  I go on?"

Dean's jaw twitched with resentment. He couldn't deny anything the demon had just stated, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sensing his brother's short temper on the verge of snapping, Sam placed a hand comforting hand on Dean's chest. He broke the stare of between Dean and Ciel by stepping between the two. "Hey, cool it, Dean. He's just trying to get into your head."

With one last snarl, Dean stalked away. Mumbling, "Damn demons," under his breath, left the room, slamming the door shut. Both Sam and Cas shot worried glances at where Dean had left. They knew that his loyalty towards his family and empathy towards children was a stressful mix for him. That was not even factoring the pressing matter of the Apocalypse.

Sam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling exhausted. But, he knew that the situation required their up-most attention, especially in the short time they were limited to. So, he shook himself from his depressing thoughts and turned to Cas to form a plan of action.

"Oi!" A sharp voice cut in before the two men could exchange even a word. "I insist that we leave as soon as possible. Patience is not Sebastian's best virtue."

As reassured by Ciel's command, Castiel immediately offered an idea. "I can go ahead to Bobby's home and ensure sure that he is in good condition."

Sam shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "Sorry, Cas, but we can't do that. If one of us shows up with out the kid, then who knows how that demon will react."

Much to Sam's annoyance, Ciel butted into the conversation.  _Again_. "Though that statement may be true, I would rather you not call us "demons" and me "kid." We  _do_  have names and I would rather you not lump me into a group that I am obviously not apart of."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay then...?"

Leaning forward in his seat, Ciel stared at Sam, as if it would make him understand better. He spoke his next words slowly and articulated, as if Sam had troubles hearing. "Are you daft? My name is Earl- Excuse me, Ciel Phantomhive. That "demon" you referred to earlier is Sebastian Michaelis."

"...Well, now that we are all introduced... Let's go." Shaking himself from his stupor, the youngest Winchester nodded towards the angel. "Cas, if you would."

"Of course," Castiel answered with a short nod.

Ciel began to struggle against his bonds as Cas started to walk towards him, tugging at the restraints with short, collected movements. "I know you know that anything you do me is useless. So I would rather you refrain from touching meee!"

The young demon shied away from the forefinger Castiel moved to place on his forehead. But, his resistance was futile and the instant the angel touched him, the world went black.

**xXx**

When Ciel came around everything was dark, a red haze from an unknown source being his only light. He couldn't see a thing really, only able to feel that he was in a small confinement. He also observed that he was jolting around, bouncing even higher from his lying position every so often. The latest movement managed to knock his head against the wall above him. The itchy material surrounding the walls did no help to buffer the blow and he was left with a throbbing headache. But, it was as if a switched had been flip, because he suddenly realized that he was in a trunk of a car.

The red haze was sunshine shining through the taillights. The jostling was the vehicle speedong across a dirt road, unfortunately littered with potholes if his bouncing and pounding head was anything to go by. The scratchy fabric lining the walls was carpet lining the inside of the trunk.

Deducing the rest with ease, Ciel pounded on the trunk's walls with tight fists.

"Let me out! I refuse to be transported in the trunk of a car!  _Again_! It's hot and small and the carpet is burning my skin-OW!" The sudden jolt that caused Ciel to bounce around again, didn't falter his complaints. "And for the love of the Queen, will you slow down!"

Unfortunately, his poundings and yelling were soon drowned out by a blast of music suddenly flaring up.

"Will you turn off that beastly music?! Led Zeppelin needs to belt up!"

**xXx**

They planned on using the element of surprise to rescue Bobby.  _Planned_.

Apparently Dean saw that as more of a suggestion rather than instruction, because as they approached the Bobby's house, he kicked open the from door with a solid kick of his heel. How he managed to stay balanced with a bound and gagged child-demon being dragged behind him was a mystery to Sam.

Nonetheless, the youngest Winchester followed his brother's lead. By storming into Bobby's cluttered home right behind Dean and Cas, he went for the intimidating factor.

"We're here, ya bastard!" Dean hollered, his voice booming through the house as the carefully picked their way through the home, avoiding the towering piles of books and other trinkets.

When they had crowded into the messy living room, the group of three men was caught off guard. The demon, Sebastian, was threateningly hovering over Bobby, a hand on the back of his wheelchair and a dagger in the other; it was rather redundant considering Bobby was gagged and bound in a similar fashion Ciel was. But, that wasn't what threw them off, rather they had been expecting some muscular, middle-aged man, the appearance that most demons had. But, they were meet with completely the opposite. The demon, Sebastian, was young, not a day over twenty-four. He was also thin, unhealthily so- from the rather narrow waist to the shadows in his cheeks. Yet, he somehow still had muscles, only hinted by his attire.

The skinny jeans he was wearing were just tight enough to show lean muscles on his thighs and calves. They were just thick enough it was as if he had exercised but only out of necessity to protect Ciel, like both demons had hinted at. Yet, there was a strange curve to his thighs and swell to his knees, as if he hadn't been eating for a week. The same could be said for his upper body.

The graphic design of a rib cage across the front of his loose t-shirt only heightened his frail, angular look. The ironic image of a cross necklace confused them more than anything. But the sleeves of his shirt formed to his shoulder enough so muscles could obviously be seen. But, there was a peculiar  _knobbiness_  to his elbows and fingers, again as if he hadn't been eating properly. This image of health and starvation flickered back and forth. The only part of his body that seemed to have made up its mind was his face.

Inky hair framed his emotionless face, a stark contrast compared to his pale, porcelain skin. A stray strand of hair hung perfectly between thin eyebrows and along his sharp nose, accentuating the his thin, long face. Sharp blood red eyes seemed to pierce into their souls, as if they were being inspected like pigs before slaughter.

The three of them could have continued staring and analyzing for hours more. But a loud, obnoxious groan brought them back to reality. They immediately looked to the source.

Of course, it was Ciel, trying to move against the duct tape covering his mouth and locking his wrists behind his back. The young demon, raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders as if to remind the of the urgency of the situation. Snapping back to keep a watchful eye on the opposing demon and hostage, the three resumed their defensive stances.

"I trust my master was not hurt," Sebastian inquired, tapping the tip of his dagger on the bill of Bobby's cap threateningly.

"He's in one piece as we agreed," Sam answered quickly before his brother spat out some sarcastic response that would  _not_  help the situation.

"Well, he is certainly missing more than a few pieces," the butler said with a smirk, chuckling at Ciel's pointed glare. "But, those were not inflicted by you, so I will agree that your work as sufficient."

"Look, we brought your... young master. Now keep your end of the bargain and let Bobby go."

"Very well then," he sighed, making a show of tossing the dagger onto the cluttered desk behind him before clapping his hands together. "I will take Ciel and we will be on our way."

Dean shook his head and pushed Ciel behind him, his anger and suspicion apparent in his voice. "O _h no_ , we're not falling for any of your demon trick crap.  _You're_  coming over  _here_  to get you little boy toy."

Sebastian seemed to sigh in disgust and exasperation, but he slowly walked over none-the-less. "Well, if it will ease your paranoia..."

A foot away, he held out a glove-clad hand.

It happened fast, over as soon as it begun.

Sam lunged forward as Dean and Cas created a blockade with their bodies, surrounding Sebastian and shielding Ciel. It was all the time Sam needed to come from behind and plunge Ruby's knife into the demon's chest, the blade breaking apart ribs and sliding into a lung. Blue electricity crackled through Sebastian's body like lightning, energy igniting his veins.

Even as he dropped to his knees, the butler released one last strangled breath and apologetic look at his young master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is an uber short chapter, but I just had to leave you guys with this cliffhanger!

**Author's Note:**

> "I love Nebraska. It's deserted creepiness makes great book settings." -Probably Stephen King at some point in time.
> 
> ...Yeah, it's true. Any fellow Nebraskans agree with me?
> 
> So... In this fic I decided that Ciel (and maybe Sebastian) should be a little OOC; because, really, it's been 100+ years, he's got to have changed a bit.
> 
> (If there are any issues, please inform me as I am new to this site.)


End file.
